I Would Do Anything For You
by Une Reine Guadeloupeenne
Summary: Everything is going good in the life of Edward Cullen and his life Bella until she passes out unexpectedly. What is wrong with Bella?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

---Edwards POV---

Life was perfect. I sat on the floor (which was covered in blankets and pillows) of the Cullens' lounge with my siblings and my amazing girlfriend on my lap. We were watching Dracula, the movie and we all couldn't stop laughing. It was the furthest thing from the truth.

"Oh come on!...How old does that guy look?"

That was Emmett, he was on the couch with Rosalie lying in front of him. He had an arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest. Rosalie looked like she was bored, and occasionally, she would grunt or laugh at the film.

"Sorry put I am more distracted by his hair!" That was Jasper. He was lying on the floor as well, holding Alice's hand.

"And three wives ...come on!!!! This just makes us look ridiculous."

Emmett again he was enjoying this. He usually liked watching these types of films, just to make fun of how wrong they were, and he didn't spare people's feelings either.

I didn't really watch the movie. I was playing absentmindedly with Bella's chocolate-brown hair. She would ocasionaly laugh at one of Emmett's comments or at just how ridiculous this movie was. I loved to watch her smile; it made me smile. Carlisle and Esme had gone hunting tonight; they wanted to leave us to do our own thing seeing as Bella was staying with us tonight. Alice had convinced Charlie to let her stay with us (well Alice, apparently I wasnt here). Alice was taking Bella shopping tommorow, much to Bella's dismay. She wanted to stay here' or anywhere as long as it wasn't at a mall with Alice and LOTS of money. I didn't know why she hated people spending money on her. I would love to spoil her: she deserved to be spoiled. She snuggled closer to my chest and her warmth engulfed me. It was like when you have been in the shadows and then you walk out into the sun. In this case, Bella was my sun, my warmth. We carried on watching the movie and Bella and my family kept laughing. I could never get enough of the sound of her laugh, I adored this part of Bella.

Then everything changed: Alice had the vision.

Alices' face went blank and she sat up abruptly.

"Bella." She sounded petrified, and her thoughts were in too much of a mess to have any idea of what was going to happen. But I didn't need to: Bella fell back, her face blank and Alice screamed.

**

* * *

**

**So this is a Fanfic that me and my friend Jess-a have been working on. Hope you like it! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

----Edwards POV----

Everything was happening in slow motion, Alice screamed Bella's name and Bella collapsed, completely void of colour. I couldn't move, this wasnt the way things were meant to happen, Bella was _just _laughing about how cheesy Dracula was for god's sake!

"Bella!...BELLA!!!!" Alice was in hysterics. She was terrified, and so was I. I don't think I had been more scared in my immortal life. I needed to snap out of this, Bella needed to go to the hospital, **now**. Everything went back to normal speed then, and along with that came the realisation that something was seriously wrong with Bella.

"Bella, honey," I could hear myself pleading for her to wake up now and to be fine, but she didn't stir. This wasn't right my dream had been replaced with a nightmare.

"We need to get her to the hospital...now." We all stood up (vampire speed) and I picked Bella up and ran out to the car. Alice grabbed my keys on the way out and unlocked the car. I placed Bella on the back seats with Alice while Emmett got in the front and I drove, fast. Everything had gone into a blur, I could hear Bella breathing unevely and that only made me go faster. Alice had calmed down slightly, but she still looked petrified. She had Bella's head in her lap and was strocking her hair. She loved her so much. Emmett was on the phone speaking vampire speed to someone still staring at Bella.

"Yes, she just passed out..." I couldnt listen I had to concentrate on getting to the hospital. I didn't want to kill Bella in a car accident.

We reached the hospital in minutes, but it felt like centuries. I got out the car fast not carrying about keeping up our facade. Bella was more important than that, but Emmett picked her up. He had his head straight at the moment, and I realised it would look a bit more normal if he carried Bella in with ease instead of me. I didn't like it though, she looked so fragile in Emmetts arms, but I knew he wouldn't hurt her. He would rather hurt himself. We half ran, half walked into the hospital. We had doctors and nurses around us in seconds, leading us to a room to put her down in. People were plugging her into machines and checking her pulse. I felt so helpless as doctors and nurses fused around her still body. After about 20 minutes people started to file out and I could go and hold Bella's small hand. Alice was in the room as well and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were in the hall waiting for Charlie to arrive. The smell of cleaning products and of course blood clouded my thoughts, but it didn't bother me. I didnt really care, all I could do was staire at Bella's pale face.

**

* * *

**

**And as you requested fellow readers...The next chapter!! Hope you like it **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello evrey one! As you have wanted, here is the third chapter enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. (sorry I kind of forgot to post that earlier sweat)**

* * *

---Edward's POV---

This was unbearable! Bella had been unconcious for a day now, and I just sat there holding her hand. I was useless and a wreck. I hadn't left her room, and I hadn't even pretended to sleep. Rosalie and Jasper had gone home; there was a lot of blood around ( being a hospital),and they needed a break from it. Alice and Emmett were in the room with me, but they had all been home. They had called Carlisle, and he was on his way back with Esme as well. Emmett and Alice had kept trying to make me go and hunt as i hadn't been in a while, but I refused to leave my Bella. She needed me, and I needed to be here.

"Alice can you see anything?" I asked. I could hear the desperation in my voice, but I really didn't care. I was desperate. The love of my life was laying unconcious in the intensive care unit in the hospital, hocked up to machines to keep her alive. I had a pretty good reason to be despreate.

"Edward... I cant see anything," Alice said looking down at her feet. What did she mean she didn't see anything?

"What does that mean?...Alice tell me." I was getting angry now. How could she not see _anything? _And to add to the stress, she was blocking her thoughts from me. I needed to know what she was hiding from me. I hated people keeping things from me, and this was **important!**

"Edward... I'm sorry but I don't she her waking up."

_"Edward...I'm sorry but I don't see her waking up." _What the hell did she mean? She didn't see her waking up. Bella was going to wake up, she was not leaving me alone. I wouldn't let her.

"Alice...What do you mean she isn't going to wake up?...she has to...your wrong!" I wasn't about to accept that Bella wasn't going to wake up. Of course she was, she could get better. I'm not giving up on her; she can fight what ever it is. She was not loosing this. No way!

"Edward I can't see her waking up...I can't see anything at all...I'm **so **sorry." That was it, I had reached my limit, breaking point. I went right up into Alice's face. She was not telling me Bella was going to die because it wasn't going to happen and she better start realising that.

"You.Are.Wrong!" I said every word clearly so she got the message. Bella was waking up, and she would be fine. We would go back to our meadow and lay on the grass and watch the stars like before. I had let go of Bella's hand, and I missed her touch already. It was my life line at that moment. I went back to her side and placed my cold hand in her warm one. With my other hand, I gently stroked her face. She was so beautiful and she was mine. I wasn't letting her go, not now, not ever.

"Bella, honey, please wake up." I was begging her to wake up. I was praying to every God. I was willing to do anything for her to wake up and have her in my arms, but nothing changed. She laid still on her bed. I couldn't take it anymore; I broke down. I just sobbed and sobbed. This wasn't happening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello every one! Here is the fourth chapter as you have requested. I would also like to thank LM2256 for her reviews. They have been very nice. And also thank you for all the reviews to come! **

**I do not own Twilight or her characters.**

* * *

---Edwards POV---

I hadn't left her side in three days, and I wasn't intending to until she woke up. I really needed to hunt as well, but I was to scared to leave her alone. I had to be here when she woke up, which she would. I had asked my family to stay near me in case I "slipped" (I wasn't about to put Bella in danger because of my need for blood). It was ridiculous to even think I would hurt Bella, but I wasn't about to take any chances. There was to much at risk. There had been no progress in Bella's _condition_. Carlisle had come back and was working on Bella's case. He knew what was wrong, but every time I asked him or tried to get it out of his head he wouldn't tell me. Apparently, it he needed to tell Bella first. It was about her after all, but the not knowing was killing me, **AGAIN!** Alice was here today, she had been her most days (to stop me going crazy I think), but when all she thought was "She's not going to wake up!" it didn't help. Charlie had phoned Jacob, and he was going to visit today, but I refused to leave. A werewolf was not being alone with Bella, I didn't care about the treaty or if it was Bella's friend. If he were to hurt her, I would gladly kill him. It was around 2 pm when me and Alice smelled him. It was a repulsive smell. There wasn't an easy way to describe it: the best I could do was dog. I looked at Alice and took a deep unnecessary breath. I stood up and went to the door. I opened it slowly to reveal a worried-looking Jacob.

I wasn't in the mood to be polite, so I got right to the point

"You hurt her and I will happily kill you."

He didn't seem to surprised by his reception and didn't look angry with me either, he just looked like he wanted to get around me.

"I would never hurt her." He wasn't looking at me when he said it; he was trying to look around me. He really wanted to see Bella, of course he did, he loved her. I was willing to accept what he had said for the time being, so I let him past, but when he went to hold her hand I ran vampire speed around him before he could get any closer. He stared at me then sighed and walked to the wall at the back of the room and lent against it. Alice had moved from the small chair and table in the corner to Bella's other hand. Alice didn't like this situation as much as I did. I sat back down and stared at Bella's unusually pale face trying to forget that there was a werewolf let alone someone who wanted to take Bella away from me sat just feet away from Bella, and me.

"What happened?" He wasn't making me life easy at the moment, couldn't he just be quiet.

"I don't know she just collapsed." I was telling the truth, even I didn't know what was wrong.

"Well...what did you do?!?!" I was trying to keep calm for Bella. He would not make me angry around her, for I didn't want her to see me like that it was just another reason for her not to be with me. But now Jacob was shaking and if he changed, he would hurt Bella.

"Calm down, dog!" He was on the verge of changing, and in the same cramped room as Bella! I acted before I thought. I ran at him and forced him up against the wall and held him there.

"You are not changing around Bella," I growled. He had now made me angry. That was not a side of me I wanted Bella to see.

"Guys." I didn't know what Alice wanted, but it could definitely wait.

"Get off me, blood sucker!!!" He was not going anywhere! Especially with unconscious Bella behind me.

"" Alice screamed.

"What?!??!?!" I yelled back, this was not the time.

"Bella's moving!" she whispered.

* * *

**I** **hope you guys liked it **


	5. Chapter 5

_I own nothing! Please review this is my first fanfic and all comments are greatly appreciated! x_

She was moving! I completely forgot about the mongrel that I had pinned to the wall and ran over to Bella.

"Bella, honey." I wanted her to know I was here and that she was not alone. She could get through this; I had faith in her.

"Bella, can you hear us?" Alice asked. She looked stunned. She thought Bella was going to die, but there she was moving. I knew Bella wasn't going to die, she was a fighter. James had helped prove that.

At that moment Bella started to open her beautiful mahogany eyes. She blinked a couple of times, probably adjusting her eyes to the bright light. Now that I hadn't seen her eyes in four days. I was amazed at how much effect just seeing her eyes had on me, I was stunned. She was gorgeous and she was mine. When she saw us, the most heart stopping smile spread across her face, and I didn't even have a heart to stop!

"Hi," She said. I couldn't resist anymore, I flung my marble like arms around her and held her close.

"Don't do that to me again!" I said fighting to keep back my sobs. Alice had already broke down and had her head in her hands.

"You're awake!" Alice said with a huge smile. She was laughing and sobbing at the same time. It was strange, I had never seen her like this. Bella grabbed Alice's hand and smoothed circles in her icy skin.

"Alice I'm OK, see." Alice had calmed down slightly at Bella's touch, her warm skin bringing her back down to reality and was trying to breath evenly. I had let Bella lay back down, but I held her hand in my hands.

"Bella, please don't scare me like that again!" I sighed and it was true: I hadn't been more scared in my never ending life. That was not an experience I wanted to repeat.

"Bella are you OK?" Jacob asked. He now looked like he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, and I couldn't agree more. I wanted him to leave to. I didn't like having a repulsive, smelly, vile, flee ridden...

"Yes I feel fine. A bit of a head ache but nothing major." She smiled she was trying to reassure us. Okay, time to get Carlisle in here. He had some major explaining to do. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello every one here is the sixth chapter! rejoice lol.

My partner in crime AKA Jess-a, has reminded me to tell you that this was inspired by the movie "A Walk To Remember". It was such a sad movie!

Disclaimer: I do now own Twilight!

Anywho...Enjoy and review!

* * *

Seconds after Jacob had left Carlisle entered Bella's room; he had obviously been listening to our conversation. He was blocking his thoughts from me and I really didn't appreciate it. Once Carlisle had come in Bella seemed to tense, I hated to see her nervous, she didn't need to be I would never let anything hurt her. I however had her to worry about and Carlisle could see it on my face.

"Edward, you aren't going to like this, I'm not going to lie to you, but Bella will need you and I promise we will work through it." He said through his thoughts but that only added to my anxiety. What did he mean I wouldn't like this? Carlisle turned away from me then and went to talk to Bella. I stayed stood up and watched the scene unfold.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked. Alice was staring at me she along with me looked worried. I glanced at Bella she could tell something was wrong; I could never hide anything from her. I walked to her side now and knelt down next to her bed. I held her right hand in both of mine and Alice held the other drawing unknown shapes on it. I could hear Bella's erratic heart beat and it scared me, she needed to calm down.

"Bella, I'm afraid I have some bad news, you have a brain tumor Bella." Bella froze and so did everyone else in the room. After 47 ticks of the annoying clock Bella pushed herself up so her back was on the head board of the hospital bed.

"What will happen to me?" This shocked me. I wouldn't let anything happen to her didn't she know that? But Alice answered her question before I could.

"Bella we won't let anything happen to you, Ok, you're my sister and you aren't going anywhere." It was more of an order then a statement, Alice wouldn't let anything happen to Bella but Bella had to believe it herself.

"Carlisle can I talk to you outside please?" I needed to know what would happen to Bella and what I did in that situation, I wasn't going to sit around doing nothing.

Carlisle followed me out to the hall and down to his office; we didn't want Bella to hear this just yet.

I paced across the office and Carlisle leaned on his mahogany desk.

"What do we do Carlisle?" I asked I was so close to going back to Bella and changing her right here.

"Edward please calm down, I know this is hard but Bella will be fine, she isn't going anywhere." I needed to think through this logically. I had some knowledge of brain tumors from my years in med school but Carlisle knew more than me; he had been a doctor for hundreds of years.

"What will happen to her? What can we do?" I took a deep breath and but kept pacing I couldn't stay still.

"At the moment she will get headaches, dizziness, and general illness but in a few weeks she her symptoms will get worse and she will die. If we attempt to remove it she could experience memory lose or brain damage but the chances of survival from the operation aren't high." I had stopped pacing and breathing, she couldn't go through that but at the moment I preferred the first option. Then it dawned on me, I woud not be able to have her grow old like I had wished earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok thank you for all your lovely reviews and tips, I hope this chapter answered some of your questions…much love x_

I left Carlisle in his office and made my way back to Bella in a daze. I had talked to Carlisle about my plan and he agreed and he agreed with me along with Charlie (the part I told him), but however much I wanted to put my keeping Bella alive plan into action ultimately it was her decision. I took a deep breath to and twisted the handle on the door into Bella's door. Alice was still with Bella and clearly she was trying to keep her calm but her inflamed red eyes told me she had been crying. I walked to Bella's side and took her empty hand in mine. Absorbing her warmth I knew if my plan didn't work I would happily go back to the Volturi and ask them to end my existence again. Alice glanced at me and stood up. She gave Bella a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving and spoke to me through her thoughts:

"Edward, she doesn't need your sympathy she wants you to tell her you love her and won't leave her, she needs you." How could she think I would leave her now?

Alice shut the door behind her and Bella looked at our intertwined hands, I leaned forward and stroked along her jaw. She wouldn't meet my gaze, so I brought my index finger to under her chin and tilted her head up.

"Bella, look at me, I love you and we are going to work this out ok, trust me." I made a pathetic attempted at a smile but of course she didn't buy it.

"Edward, promise me you won't go back to Italy." My stomach twisted into a knot, I couldn't make that promise.

"Bella please, you aren't going anywhere." I was begging her to change the topic but I knew Bella to well to think she would give up that easily.

"Edward, please just promise me, think of what it would do to your family and do it for me, I don't want you to ever think about going back there, you need to carry on with your life without me." A single tear rolled down her cheek and if I could cry I would be.

"Bella, please stop, you aren't going anywhere, you will be fine I promise and I need you, you are going to fight this ok, and I have a plan, I'm not loosing you again. I know what that feels like so please for me just keep going." I was fighting the sobs now, but Bella's brown eyes were streaming tears. I brought my face up and lowered my lips to hers. Her warm lips welcomed mine and I molded my body to hers. After a little while I pulled back to let her breath and perched on the side of her bed.

"Bella I have a plan. You will move in with me and Carlisle will take care of you. After a week or however long you need I will" I paused I didn't want to say this but it was necassery "change you." Bella shape intake of breath told me that she wasn't expecting that, but I wasn't willing to lose her again.

"What about Charlie?" Bella asked, this was the bit she wouldn't like, but if she was going to go through with me plan then I couldn't hide this from her.

"We would have to fake your death, I'm sorry Bella, but there is no other way." I pushed some of her hair away from her eyes and tucked it behind her ears. She took a deep breath.

"Thank you" was all she could say.

_Please review x_


	8. Chapter 8

_Here you go lovely readers….x_

I sat watching her sleep, her pained features conformed that what I was soon to do was right. But how could she be thankful, I was about to kill her. I was grateful that she could escape the pain of this un-fair life by sleeping, I couldn't have such privileges. I had gone hunting now and that helped me think clearly, I could save Bella and we could be together for eternity. I would never have to worry about accidentally killing her and we could have a physical relationship. When I kissed her I wouldn't have to worry about squashing her skull and we could do more at nights than in my case watching her sleep. We could spend forever together. She carried on mumbling incoherently in her sleep, she got restless when she couldn't feel my presence. I stood up and climbed onto her bed it creaked in protest but I didn't care. I wrapped her up in a cold embrace and told her I loved her continually. She soon relaxed into my arms and I started to hum her lullaby. I hated to see her like this, she looked in pain and probably was, and she would have to endure it till we could convince Charlie she had died of natural causes. I loved Bella so much and to have her in my family would be a sleepless dream come true. She would be a Cullen, Isabella Marie Cullen, and we could get married. She would officially be mine; we would belong to each other. The more I thought about her being my wife the more I fell in love with the idea. I wanted her to be with me forever, I wanted to stand under an arch and declare our love for each other, and to see her ring on her left hand, forever bound. I would ask her. My phoned vibrated in my pocket, I looked at the caller ID, and of course it was Alice. I flipped open the phone and held it to my ear

"Please let me help you!" I could hear the excitement in her voice, and it made me smile.

"Alice, I only just decided to ask her, calm down." I had only just decided to ask her, of course I had thought about it before but never decide and already Alice was bouncing of the walls with excitement.

"I can't calm down, this is huge!" I laughed at my pixie-like sister.

"Ok you can help but don't tell anyone and remember she hasn't said yes yet, so don't get to excited."

"Yeah, yeah, oh she is about to wake up…. Don't worry I have everything covered, this is going to be perfect." She practically screeched the last part, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok Alice I'll see you at home." I snapped the phone shut just as Bella opened her eyes, and gave me a small smile.

"Good morning angel." I said with a smile, I got to take her home today she would officially be living with me.

"Good morning" She snuggled closer to my chest and I breathed in her mouth watering scent.

"Ready to go home?" I asked her, my whole family couldn't wait till the clumsy human moved in with us. We were trying to think about the fact that she was seriously ill and could die but that she would soon be one of us, Isabella Marie Cullen.

_Thank you for reading…Please review x_


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok here you go I hope you like it!...x_

_(I don't own twilight)_

After last nights conversation with Alice I had been practically a nervous wreck, What if she said no? That just sent a tidal wave of panic crashing on me. I was trying hard to hide it from Bella, but she had over a year of practice at reading my expressions, she was an expert.

"Edward, please tell me what is wrong." She said from the passenger seat of my Volvo. She was wearing a blue hoddy and a pair of jeans, her hair was in a loose ponytail and she looked amazing, she always did even when she had a brain tumor. I could hear Alice's thought as soon as I crossed the bridge. She was ecstatic

"Candles, lots of candles, but with Bella's clumsiness is that a good idea? Edward wouldn't let her hurt herself, Oh and freesias!"

She had been planning my proposal all day, but I couldn't stop her everything she had planned was perfect. But I demanded to choose the ring and location, and I already knew where I wanted to do it. The meadow. I was going to fake a hunting trip to go and look for Bella's ring, Alice was going to keep her busy for me. I think her plan included nail polish and Italian food. Lots of it. I was on my way to New York to pick up the ring I had wanted. It was perfect for her and I could just lie if she asked me how much it costs. It was a white gold band with an aquamarine stone and two diamonds on either side. Elegant not brandish. I had decided to propos on Friday night and it was Tuesday now. Alice could get anything organized in a day so I didn't have to worry about that, it was just getting up the courage to ask her.

We were at the house now and Bella was about to see her new room, our new room. My family's thoughts were excited and sad, Bella was sick and the only reason she was moving in was so that if she took a turn for the worse we would be able to change her. If I wasn't there and we were too late I would be on the fist plane to Italy. I helped Bella out of the car and walked her up to the porch. I opened the door and everyone said hi to Bella. I walked Bella up the stairs and stopped outside my door. She was going to be so angry.

I opened the door and her reaction was exactly what I expected. I had moved a four poster iron bed into my room; it had gold covers to match my room and was made to perfection. On the opposite wall to my CD's was a huge book case with hundreds of books including Bella's favorites. I had also bought a flat screen for my room and that was hooked up to a DVD player. It didn't look like my room much anymore the black couch was still there but in the corner and was covered in cushions and throws, but I liked it like this, it was mine and Bella's.

"Edward, what the hell happened to your room?!" She screeched

"Our room and nothing much I just moved some things around." My attempt to make it sound less of a change failed.

"Edward there is a four poster bed, a huge TV, more books than I have read in my life and it was all for nothing, I wont sleep soon!, and I hated it when you spend money on me you know that, why would you do this it is completely unnecessary?" She looked upset. I didn't mean to hurt her but did she really think I would make her sleep on the couch, and it wasn't even a big deal only a couple of thousand.

"Bella, honey I would do anything for you." I said as I picked her up and carried her over to her new king sized bed.

_http://img. The ring! Please review x_


	10. Chapter 10

_Here you go sorry it hasn't been updated sooner but I didn't have time to write and __Une Reine Guadeloupeenne__ was busy as well but I hope this is ok!...x_

_(I don't own twilight)_

What was the point in having a physic sister if she wouldn't give me Bella's answer! Alice was dancing around her room and singing extremely loudly, her music making the room shake.

"Alice, please just tell me" I shouted above the noise, this was the fourth time I had asked her.

"Nuh-uh." She said making her way over to her closet.

"Alice!" I shouted. She was inspecting some shoes from her last shopping trip, why couldn't she just tell me?

"No Edward, you are just going to have to wait like any other man." She said with a smile, she was enjoying this.

"Fine, I'll be with Bella." I walked out of her room and went to mine. I opened the door and walked in silently. Bella was lying on her side towards the window enjoying one of the books from her new collection. I slide onto the bed and wrapped my arms around her waist, she jumped.

"Can you stop doing that?" She whined "You are going to give me a heart attack." I froze I was making things worse for her. I un-wrapped my arms and moved away.

"Where are you going?" she asked worried.

"I'm sorry for startling you, is there anything I can do?" I asked. I was sure concern was written all over my face, it was on Bella's.

"Edward, I'm fine, I'm not a doll." She said in a reassuring tone. I took a deep breath and crawled back up the bed to her waiting arms. I reassumed my position from before but this time Bella was facing me. I played with her soft hair, twisting it around my fingers and running my hands through it.

"Are you okay?" I asked gazing into her eyes.

"Edward, you didn't break me, I'm fine all you did was surprise me, you should really start making noise when you move." She said smiling.

"I'll try. I love you, never doubt that." I said between kisses that I was now planting along her jaw to her lips. I felt her smile under my mouth. I loved that I could still make her react that way.

"Bella you need to get some sleep." I said still kissing her, I couldn't stop myself.

"Alright, only three more nights." She said as she moved of the bed to my bathroom, obliviously a human moment. I hated the thought of only having three more nights to watch her sleep but I also loved it because it would mean we would spend eternity together. She came back a few moments later and jumped into bed. I lay on top of the covers, not wanting to make her cold and stroked her cheeks while she dozed off. That's when Emmett and Jasper strode into my room.

"What are you doing?" I hissed they were going to wake Bella.

"We are going to have a man to man talk." Emmett said. I groaned I just wanted to sit here and watch Bella sleep.

"Do I have to; can't it wait till another time?" I asked.

"No you are coming, now. Bella's asleep so you won't miss anything and we need to prepare you for tomorrow." Emmett's voice held authority. I didn't want to leave but I couldn't see a way to get out of this.

"Fine" I got of the bed, careful not to wake Bella and made my way to the door.

"Whoa! Edward is away from Bella, it's a miracle." He said sarcastically. It was true that I had been spending every available second with Bella, but she was sick and I loved her.

"Yes well let's make this as quick as possible." I said as we walked down the stairs and Jasper and Emmett walked out the door.

"Come on Edward, she'll be fine." I followed them begrudgingly out of the house. We walked into the forest and after a while sat down on some tree stumps and fallen branches.

"Can we get on with this please; I need to get back to Bella." I said frustrated. As much as I loved my brothers Bella was ill and she needed me more than some guy's talk that could wait.

"Edward we now about you proposing to Bella and we wanted to talk to you about it." Jasper looked surprisingly happy and the waves of joy rolling of me made me smile to, he was happy for me.

"Alice told you didn't she." I said without a doubt. She wouldn't tell me what Bella would say but she would tell my 'teenage' vampire brothers what I was doing and possibly her answer.

"Yes she did, so how are you going to ask her?" Jasper was sending out happy waves and I was starting to relax.

"In the meadow and tomorrow night, and I am just going to come out and say it I think, I haven't really thought about that, more about her answer." I said with a smile. Emmett and Jasper were smiling to.

"Little Edward is proposing, about time!" Jasper said, I couldn't help but laugh.

"He isn't on his own, and he won't be a 106 year old virgin anymore!" I growled at him; trust Emmett to bring that up. But I couldn't deny it I was looking forward to _that_. Jasper laughed probably detecting my emotions; if I was human I would be blushing.

"So what do you think she'll say?" I asked, I was beyond worried that she would say no, but I didn't want her to feel obligated to say yes. Emmett and Jasper smiled hugely.

"So who is going to be best man?" Emmett said jumping up and down.

_What do you think?...x_


	11. Chapter 11

_Here you go…sorry I haven't updated sooner but I have been really busy anyways this is mostly fluff but I love fluff! Anyways hope this ok x_

_(I don't own twilight)_

I got back to the house with Emmett and Jasper at five a.m just an hour before Bella woke up and we could start our day. Today I would ask Bella to marry me and I was terrified. What if she said no? Would we still date? Emmett and Jasper had tried to give me tips on how to ask her but all it did was show me how unprepared I was. I had the schedule for today and it would be perfect, Alice and I had made it perfect. If it hadn't been for Alice I think I would have chickened out already. I had planned to make Bella breakfast in bed today so I left my room and made my way to the kitchen. There, I was greeted by Esme.

"Good morning Edward, what will you be doing today?" She said with an amazing smile, of course she knew now, everyone else did.

"I think you know Esme." I said catching her infectious smile; maybe she could calm my growing nerves. Esme walked over to me and gave me a loving hug.

"You are perfect together, and will be forever. You choose the most brilliant women, I'm so proud of you Edward. She will make a perfect Cullen." She let go of me and went back to the cookies she was baking.

"Thank you Esme." She turned her head round and looked over her shoulder and again smiled. She was a perfect mother and I loved her like my own.

"So what are you making Bella for breakfast?" She asked whilst putting the mixture for chocolate chip cookies on the baking tray. The cookies were no doubt for Bella. Bella loved Esme's cookies and Esme loved making them for her. Since Bella had become ill Esme has made every flavor of soup, many different cakes, thousands of cookies and basically anything that she found in her cook books.

"I was going to make Bella pancakes, she likes those." I said. Today was going to be perfect. I would start of with pancakes then Alice and I would take Bella to see a movie. Then Alice would leave (to set up the meadow) and I would take Bella for late lunch in Port Angeles. I wouldn't take Bella to the meadow until it was dark, we would also do some star gazing tonight. I started making the pancakes and coffee, half way through I heard Bella wake up and pick up the book she had been reading. I speed up wanting to get back to Bella faster; I hadn't seen her eyes in almost nine hours. Soon the pancakes were finished and I put them on a tray with a single red rose. The pancakes were covered with fruit and I had put syrup on the tray also, just in case. I walk (vampire speed) up the stairs trying not to spill the hot coffee. Once I got to my room I balanced the tray in my left hand and opened the door. I was careful to make lots of noise; humming and stomping my feet but I'm sure to humans it wouldn't be too loud.

"Good morning my angel, see I can make noise." I said as I walked over to the bed.

"Good morning and well done, what's that?" She asked giggling as she praised me. I sat on the edge of the bed and put the tray on the bedside table. I wrapped my arms around Bella and gave her a very passionate kiss. She kissed me back and matched my passion, she knotted her hands in my hair and I lay her back down on the bed but not breaking our embrace. I lay on top of her but made sure none of my weight touched her. I moved my lips from hers when her eyes started to glaze over and started kissing down her neck, she moaned quietly. I traced my tongue up to her ear where I whispered

"I love you" she smiled and replied.

"I love you too, so so much." That was a very good thing as I was asking for her hand in marriage today. I smiled and sat up. She groaned in annoyance, my boundaries were starting to test her patience, and mine. But that would soon change, she would be a vampire and not so breakable.

"Your pancakes are going cold and as much as I would love to stay here all day I have some plans for us." I said smiling.

"Really, what would these plans include?" She said before putting a fork full of pancake into her mouth.

"You find out soon, but once you are done Alice want's you in her room, and I'm sorry I can't save you this time." She looked shocked and if I hadn't seen what she would look like in Alice's mind I would run her away or just tell Alice to back off. Bella swallowed and sighed.

"Fine I will, but don't expect me to like it." I couldn't help but laugh, Bella was being unintentionally funny again. I watched her adorable features move as she chewed the pancakes and I couldn't help but occasionally stroke her face. After ten minutes Alice's thoughts were screaming at me to hurry up and it was only nine.

"Alice is screaming at me to tell _you_ to hurry up and apparently we are on a tight schedule." I said happily. I loved how much my family adored Bella.

"Ok I suppose I have to get up, but if she turns me into a Barbie you only have yourself to blame." I kissed her and then she got up and put on a hoddy that was lying on the couch. She walked over to the door, but turned around before she left. She kissed her hand and blew it back to me, it was a simple gesture but it still made my non beating heart flutter. She smiled and walked out shutting the door quietly behind her. I couldn't help but smile like a lunatic and want to bounce around, but I loved her so much.

"Alice… do you have to do this every time I come over, I'm not a Barbie, and what's the special occasion anyway? You know I hate surprises." Bella asked. Because of my sensitive vampire ears Bella sounded as if she was in the same room as me. Alice giggled and her thoughts told me she was trying really hard not to tell Bella my plans. I wasn't about to take the chance of her telling Bella so I ran from my room and into Alice's.

"Hello Edward, this isn't your room so unless this is a life or death situation I'm very busy. I need to pick Bella an outfit, tell her take a shower, do her hair and her makeup then make a story up for Charlie so he doesn't come round to visit or call like he has been doing everyday!" Alice said whilst rummaging around in her closet, tugging Bella along with her. She held outfits out to Bella to compare sizes and if she liked it she throw it at Bella.

"_Edward I'm not going to tell her, I promise." _She thought. I went up to Bella and took the clothes from her and dumped them on the bed. She smiled in thanks at me and I picked her up and kissed her. I carried her over to Alice's bed and put her down next to the growing mound of clothes.

"Please go careful Bella, I might be able to save you but I don't want to _have _to, and Alice she is seriously ill and not a pack horse." I said. I kissed Bella quickly before Alice started pushing me out. Once we were outside and far enough away that Bella wouldn't be able to hear.

"Edward do you want this to be perfect? Because if I was Bella I would and I wasn't treating her like a pack horse!" Alice said before storming off and shutting her door with a little more force than necessary.

I walked back to my room and put some music on before falling back onto the couch. Only ten hours before I would propoes. I was scarred out of my wits that she would say no but on the other hand I couldn't wait to get down on one knee and ask her to be my wife. I was envious of Jasper, Alice knew he wanted her to be his wife and he could tell from her emotions what her response would be. With Bella I had no such luck. She was the exception to my mind reading abilities and was very unpredictable. I sat pondering over my fate for an hour before Alice came in with Bella. She looked stunning; she wore a blue knee length skirt with a white shirt and blue pumps. I'm sure Alice tried to get her in heels but Bella must have protested, I had been too wrapped up in my own thoughts to listen to other peoples. Bella's hair was slightly curled and fell beautifully around her heart shaped face, she wore minimal makeup but it drew attention to her outstanding chestnut brown eyes. I walked over to her and pulled her into my chest.

"You look… beyond words, no one should be allowed to be that stunning." I whispered in her ear. She giggled and I ran my hand down her side and wrapped it around her waist and pulled her closer. I bent my head and greedily covered her lips with mine. I traced her lower lip with my tongue and she lifted her arms and placed them around my neck, pulling us closer still (if that was possible). But our kissing was interrupted but Alice clearing her throat rather loudly, and Bella immediately tensed. She quickly pulled away and turned a brilliant shade of red, obviously embarrassed.

"Come on guys, we need to get going, do _that_ later." Alice said with a smirk and Bella turned even redder. I growled at Alice and she grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her out my room and down the stairs.

I got out to the car and Alice was in the back and Bella in the front, she was still slightly flushed but she was now talking to Alice about what she had told Charlie. He had been coming round everyday and we had to play 'Bella is in bed and will be staying there' act. She had refused the operation to remove the tumor as it has side effects that she didn't want to have to deal with, and Charlie had accepted that as best as we could expect. Of course I had to act heart broken but I knew she would be fine, but Charlie didn't. I could imagine what he was felling; when I thought Bella had jumped of a cliff I had never felt so lonely. But this time (for Charlie) Bella was choosing to die or eventually die. But she refused to become disabled or loose her memory and the chance of survival wasn't very high. I think Charlie understood that as best he could, but how could accept putting there only child in the ground.

"Come Edward, we are going to be late!" Alice yelled from the car. I sighed and climbed into my silver Volvo. I automatically grabbed Bella's hand and we drove off.

"So where are we going?" asked a scared Bella. She hated surprises, but she had a day full of them and I couldn't help but smile.

"We are taking you to the movies, and then lunch." I said kissing her hand that was intertwined with mine. When we got to the theater I bought the tickets whilst Alice went with Bella to by popcorn. We sat on the back row and I pulled Bella onto my lap. She smiled and turned round and kissed me. I sat there all through the movie but I wasn't watching it, I was watching Bella. All too soon Bella and Alice stood up. Bella held my hand as we walked out but of course something had to ruin the good mood I was in, and it came in the form of Mike Newton.

_Thank you! What do you think?...x_


	12. Chapter 12

_Some more! I'm sorry I haven't written faster but I had a lot of homework! But anyways I sent it to Une Reine Guadeloupeenne and know you have it… I hope it is ok tell me what you think…Much love x_

"Newton" I greeted. Trying my best to be polite.

"Cullen, Bella!" He ran over to Bella and hugged her fiercely. I was disgusted, had he gone blind in the last second. I was standing right there. Bella looked shocked, and squashed.

"Hi Mike… can't breathe" she gasped. I was so close to pulling grotesque Mike Newton of my heavenly Bella. But he let go and laughed and that sound was grotesque as well.

"How are you doing Bella? I haven't seen you in ages!" He said loudly. Bella walked back over to me and grabbed my hand. She looked on edge and I didn't like that.

"I'm fine Mike, but Edward, Alice and I really need to get going. So see you around. Bye" She said quickly and walked away, but Mike grabbed her wrist and spun her around stopping us.

"Bella are you ok?" Mike asked. Now I was angry, Mike was touching Bella. Again.

"Yes, I'm fine Mike. Please let go of me" Bella asked politely. I on the other hand stepped forward, tired of acting civilized. Alice took Bella's other hand and held her back.

"Back of Mike" Alice warned. I was now stood directly in front of Mike and he still wasn't moving away.

"Mike, if you touch her and she doesn't want you to again, I will rip your arm off." I threatened unperturbed. He seemed to understand that, and my black eyes probably helped. I stepped back and picked up Bella's hand again, and walked away from the bringer of my bad mood.

"So, where are we going now?" Bella asked trying to break the tension in the atmosphere. It worked, her voice always did and I smiled.

"I, my sweet, adorable, gorgeous Bella am taking you for lunch." I said happily my good mood returning instantly, but along with that the nerves. Only four hours until I would ask her. I walked with Bella to the car in a daze the nerves were consuming me and all I could do was look at the beauty by my side. Alice had left to set up the meadow, it wouldn't take that long with vampire speed but she could tell I was on edge and wanted to get one thing of my mind.

"Earth to Edward, Oh hi, what's wrong?" Bella asked worried. I couldn't go on like this and I needed to get this off my chest as soon as possible.

"You'll find out soon, but just trust me at the moment, no one's in danger." I said she looked panicked so I lent over the table and kissed her. I couldn't wait to go further than this and I would do soon. But my life would be perfect if she was my wife. I pulled away and she breathed a sigh, I hated to make her worry it was unnecessary.

"I trust you." She promised. Bella had finished her meal, so I paid and we left holding hands. Like a normal couple. I had two hours till I would take Bella to the meadow and I wanted to make the most of it. So I drove to the outside of the forest, parked the car and got out with Bella following. It was 6:15 pm and that gave me two hours before it would be completely dark. So I decide me and Bella would walk to the meadow. I held her hand as we walked through the dense trees and steadied her when she stumbled. Bella being human took a long time to walk to the meadow, but I liked it, it gave me time to think. We had been walking for two hours and it was dark before we reached the out skirts of the meadow. The candle light seeped through the tree branches and I could hear music in the back ground. Bella looked stunned when she saw the light coming from the meadow and her lullaby playing in the background. I lead her towards are meadow and paused before pushing the branches out the way to enter the meadow. I took a deep breathe and inhaled Bella's amazing scent to clam myself, and pushed the branches aside. I heard Bella's intake of breath at the sight before her. The meadow was covered with candles and freesias, and in the surrounding trees lanterns hung casting forest shadows across the grass. The meadow was beautiful and it was perfect, Alice had really out done herself. I turned to Bella, shadows were cast across her angelic face but she had water building up in her eyes.

"What's the matter Bella?" I asked worried.

"Nothings the matter, it's just so beautiful, thank you so much." She said smiling and I wrapped my arms around her. She laid her head against her chest and I picked her up and carried her over to the blankets that were spread out onto the grass. Once I had put her down she looked at my face and smiled the most dazzling smile imaginable, and I smiled in return. I sat Bella on my lap and pulled some more blankets around her. She hugged me tightly but this time her scent did nothing to calm my nerves, it just reminded me how much Bella deserved someone better. But I was a selfish creature and loved her to much to let her go.

"Edward what's wrong, you've been acting strangle for a few days now." I was never good at hiding things from Bella so it didn't surprise me that my body language gave me away.

"Bella, I have something to ask you." I said fighting the twisting knot in my stomach. She turned around and looked my in the eye.

"Edward, just ask me, it can't be that bad." She said her voice held worry. I stood up, I had to find out her answer, and I couldn't do this to her either. I knelt down on one knee and took the velvet box out of my pocket.

"Bella, will you marry me?" I asked. She looked shocked and just stared at me. Those were the longest twenty seven seconds of my life, I was starting to panic after the sixteenth but that was excruciating.

"Please say something." I said nervously. Then Bella seemed to come out of her daze and she ran at me and kissed me like never before. We melted together, our bodies molding. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her and carried her back to the blankets, not breaking our kiss. I sat down with her in front of me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer to me. I moved away from Bella's lips and down her neck. I could hear her heart beat increasing and then she answered my question.

"Yes" She whispered excitedly. I stopped kissing trails down her neck and opened the velvet box that was lying next to me. She gasped when she saw the ring and I quickly glanced at her face to judge her reaction. She was smiling hugely, I had never seen her this happy and I loved it. I slid the ring onto her finger, and felt a wave of pure joy wash over me. I resumed our kissing greedily wanting to saver the bliss I was in at that moment. After a while I pulled away to let Bella breathe.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, I like that." She said happily. I liked it to more than anyone could comprehend, she was my fiancée.

_So how was it?...x_


	13. Chapter 13

_Here is some more for you…sorry I haven't sent ocean this chapter in ages but it just wasn't right! I hope this is ok…Much Love JCC x_

_(I own nothing!)_

Bella and I lay on the blankets gazing at the stars; occasionally she would hold her left hand up to her face and study her new ring. I couldn't have been happier, I was engaged and to Bella Swan! Bella's body temperature was decreasing and I didn't want her to get anymore sick.

"Time to go Bella" I complained. I didn't want to leave, and go back to my over excited family.

"Do we have to, I like it here." She said sitting up, and looking at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, I know I like it here too, but it's getting cold and I think my family will kill me if I don't bring you home soon." I said smiling, and Bella smiled to.

"Well we wouldn't want that, come on lets go." Bella said smiling. I got up and offered Bella my hand, she took it giggling and I lifted her up and pulled her into my chest.

"You know how much I love you, right?" I asked.

"You only tell me you love me everyday." She said showing the most amazing smile.

"Well that isn't nearly enough! I love you Bella, forever." I promised, kissing her silky hair.

"I love you too, for eternity." She whispered moving her head up to kiss me on the lips. Her taste consumed me and the burning in my throat returned. I was used to this sensation now and I fought it of concentrating on Bella's fragile frame pressed against mine. Our lips moved in comforting patterns but grew passionately, Bella wrapping her arms around my neck and I pulled her waist closer to me body. I moved my arms up to hers and held them there with one hand. With the other I ran my hand down her arm, to her waist and down to her leg. I deliberated for a moment as our kissing become more R rated, but I decided to make it more so. I picked her up and she wound her legs around my waist, I walked over to the tree and Bella's back meet the trunk. Our bodies pressed together and Bella tangled her hands in my hair. I moaned in pleasure, I couldn't wait till she was a vampire and apparently neither could she, but we couldn't do this now.

"Bella we can't do this now, I want to, but we can't." I was fighting to control my urges. Bella growled and loosened her hold on me. I did the same but keep old of her hand that was around my neck. I wanted to do this as well but I loved Bella to much to take any risks. Bella groaned then I was instantly nervous.

"What's wrong, what did I do?" I asked frantically.

"Edward I'm fine, but I won't be." she said exasperated

"What…Why?" I asked worried

"Alice and Esme!" I laughed, she was right they would be very, very excited.

"Don't worry I'll protect you, my angel." I said kissing her hand. We ran back through the forest to my awaiting Volvo (God bless Alice). I opened the door for Bella, as I was taught to do by my mother, and then climbed into the driver's seat. I drove slowly, well slowly for a vampire, back to my house. We stopped outside the house and I got out to open the door for my fiancée. She smiled and I interlocked her figures with mine, her heart rate increased as we walked up the porch steps. This was her family and her house but she was nervous to go and talk to them. Over a year ago she walked into the house of her vampire boyfriend's family who didn't know her, but now she was worried to go and see those vampires who she lives with and love her. Bella was so unpredictable.

We walked through the door and the whole family pilled onto me and Bella. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were congratulating me with manly hugs and whacking my back. Esme and Alice were hugging Bella and welcoming her to the Cullen family; Rosalie stood back and just smiled at Bella. Everyone switched places and now Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were with Bella and Esme, Alice and Rosalie were with me. Emmett picked Bella up and held her in an Emmett bear hug she was laughing and so was Emmett. Carlisle hugged Bella and welcomed her and so did Jasper. He had been better around her since she moved in and could touch her without struggling not to drain her. Once the family was done with the celebration we all gathered in the lounge. And Alice did what I was expecting.

"Bella we have so much to do! Color, place, date, we need to get started, now!" she screeched.

_How was it? x_


	14. Chapter 14

_Here is some more for you! Tell me what you think…JCCx_

_(I own nothing)_

I was lying next to my sleeping Bella, trying to block out my families thought, but it wasn't working.

"_Come on Edward, I want to know details!"- Alice_

"_You are going to have to come down at some point, bro!"- Emmett_

I had dragged Bella away from the family an hour ago; it was late and she was really tired. My family had been bombarding my thoughts for 30 minutes because they wanted to know al the details. Well almost all my family, Rosalie had gone to her room soon after we had arrived. She didn't want to see Bella, but Emmett asked her to be nice, and she will do anything for Emmett. Carlisle was working the night shift at the hospital, but everyone else was waiting to swarm on me. I sighed. I couldn't avoid seeing them, but I would rather do it with Bella by my side. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the courage's act I was about to embark on. I stood up, careful not to knock the bed and walked to the door. I glanced back once before facing my overly excited family. I walked down the stairs and into the lounge where Alice was bouncing of the walls and Jasper and Emmett were scheming a bachelor party.

"No, no parties." I said walking into the room.

"What, come on, it will be fun!" Emmett tried to persuade me but I wasn't caving on this matter.

"No" I said finally, Emmett frowned but was thinking of ways to put together one secretly, even though I could read his mind.

"Come on Edward I want details!" Alice half screamed.

"Would you be quiet, Bella is sleeping, and you have seen it in your visions" I pointed out to her. She sighed and shook her head.

"No I saw what she would say, I didn't see details. Did she like the meadow?-Was she happy?-You must have been nervous!" She was blurring her questions into one big vampire speed ramble. I sat down on the white love seat and held up my hands.

"Alice slow down, what do you want to know, I can't even read your thoughts they are so erratic." I said everyone had gathered on the loveseats and were listening intently.

"What did you say, exactly" Alice asked, everyone smiled approving of Alice's question.

"I asked her to marry me" I said wasn't it obvious.

"There has to be more, what did u say before? How did she react?" Emmett joined in with Alice's interrogation. I gave up; I might as well tell them.

"She noticed something was wrong and asked me what it was, I told her I had to ask her something and then I proposed. She didn't answer at first, she looked kind of speechless, and then we kissed." I finished this story was getting to personal to tell them.

"It was a good kiss though wasn't it, Edward." Jasper said smiling hugely. I sighed what was the point in trying to hide something in a room with a physic and someone how could fell your emotions, I was fighting a losing battle.

"Yes Jasper it was." I said

"What was it like? It must have been nice for you to get some action, bro?" Emmett asked. this was getting disturbing and I was feeling very awkward.

"What, no way am I going to tell you what kissing my fiancée felt like!" I said finally.

"I'm a brother-in-law, how strange," Emmett said with a grin. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Sister-in-law!" Alice screeched

"Mother-in-law," Esme said proudly.

We sat talking for the rest off the night and Alice was getting increasingly agitated about the wedding plans. Alice and I went to my room to wait for Bella to wake up and I had to keep reminding Alice that waking Bella up would not be nice. But soon enough my angel started to stir and Alice jumped up and ran over to Bella.

"Finally! Good morning sister-in-law," Alice said happily. I walked over to Bella;

"Good morning love." She smiled and I kissed her. She laughed and sat up; Alice jumped on the bed next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Are you ok Alice?" Bella asked worried.

"I'm fine, there was something I wanted to talk to you about," she said. This was new to me and she was blocking her thoughts from me as well.

"Ok," Bella said sifting her position.

"Now, I know you don't like people fussing over you and sending money on you but please, please, please let me do you wedding I wont go over board I promise!" Alice begged.

"I was under the impression that my maid of honor was going to have her fun as long as you don't spend too much, but that is a bit stupid of me to ask you are the Cullen's after all." Bella said smiling; Alice screamed and dived onto Bella hugging her tightly.

"I'm your maid of honor?" she half screamed.

"Of course and wedding planner as long as you don't get carried away," Bella said laughing.

_Ok how was it?...JCCx_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hi guys…I am so sorry I couldn't write this faster I have been so busy and have had major writers block but anyway here is some more!...JCCx (the writer)_

Bella was out shopping with Alice, Rosalie and Esme; I wasn't allowed to go (stupid human traditions) so I was stuck at home with Jasper and Emmett. Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game and I was sat at my piano. I let my fingers dance along the keys as I thought of my soon to be wife, Miss Isabella Swan. I was still playing when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and immediately became worried.

"What's happened Alice?" I asked quickly.

"Bella, she collapsed. We are bringing her home but she isn't too great at the moment, I don't think we can drag this on any longer." Alice said frantically. I could hear the cars engine purring in the background but by the sound of it they were going fast. I didn't know what to do; I was prepared for this, but being prepared and actually doing it are two completely different things.

"How far away are you?" I asked desperately

"Five minutes maybe," Alice said

"Hurry please!" I begged. Bella was unconscious and even though she had three vampires with her, none of them knew if they could change Bella. I didn't know if I could change her, but she believed in me.

"Edward, you are going to have to change her," Alice stated

"I know. I'll go warn Jasper and Emmett, be careful," I said and I hung up the phone. Jasper and Emmett had of course heard the conversation and were standing around me.

"She'll be fine, Edward. Alice and Esme are with her, and just think that in three days you won't have to worry about killing her," Jasper said reassuringly. We sat in the lounge for a few minutes before we heard the car pull up in the drive. I ran out of the door and saw Alice already carrying her up the steps. I opened the door for her, and she proceeded up stairs and into mine and Bella's room. She gently laid her down on the bed, and I walked forward, I could hear Esme on the phone to Carlisle who was working at the hospital. He was on his way back. I turned to Alice.

"If I don't stop, make me," I said before lowering my mouth to her warm neck. I breathed in her luscious scent for the last time and sunk my venom covered teeth into her neck. I drank the most amazing thing I had ever tasted. She tasted a lot better than she smelled, but pulled away once I realized that I was about to get trapped by my monsters instincts. He shouted for me to take her now that she was weak, drain her warm, delicious body but I fought back, this was one fight I would win. Bella's piercing screams brought on the most unbearable guilt I could have imagine; I had done this to her. Alice ran around to Bella's left side and held her hand I did the same but on the right. I was so angry with myself for causing her this much pain and I didn't realize that I was apologizing repeatedly. Every time she screamed I would flinch and let out a strangled sob but then go back to holding her hand and stocking her beautiful face.

Jasper had left the house (Bella's pain was causing him pain), but everyone else stayed. Esme spent a lot of time with Bella, and Emmett came in as well, but none of us could see Bella in so much pain. Alice left to see Jasper everyday but I never left; much to my family's protests.

"Edward, seeing her like this isn't good for you. Just go and take a break for an hour, I'll stay with her," Alice pressed.

"No, Bella needs me so I am here," I said kissing Bella's hand. Her skin was already turning icy and marble like, but I didn't care I just wanted her to wake up. She was on the second day of her transformation and would wake up tomorrow.

We had to fake her death which wasn't that hard seeing her condition and Carlisle position in the hospital. Charlie had stopped calling along with Renée, but I was glad, if they did they would defiantly hear the screaming. Day three passed incredibly slowly, but after hours of pure torture Bella's heart stopped. I sobbed; I couldn't believe I made that comforting rhythmic sound die, but when Bella opened her eyes my despair vanished and was replaced with pure love and astonishment.

_Ok so what do you think?...JCCx_


	16. Chapter 16

_Ok so here is some more, I hope you like it!...JCCx_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything!_

Bella's vampire form was outstanding. She was of course beautiful beyond belief, but there was something different as well. Her eyes were changing color! I was pulled from my state of awe when she sat blot upright and let out a sigh which sent my motionless heart racing,

"Hi," She whispered smiling. I couldn't contain myself any longer and threw my self on top of her stone body. She giggled obviously not expecting my reaction, and then pulled back so we could see each other's faces.

"Don't do that to me again!" I said as I lowered my head to kiss her enticing lips. We didn't break apart for a while, neither of us had the need to breath, but we were interrupted by someone (Alice) clearing their throat. Loudly.

"Hi Alice," Bella laughed moving from underneath me. She sat up, but before she could stand an Alice like blur slammed into her knocking her back onto the bed.

"Oh My God, Bella I was so worried! And your eyes are cool!" Alice said getting up and excitedly dragging Bella over to my bathroom. Alice stood behind my Bella and watched her reaction in the mirror. Bella gasped and Alice chuckled; I stood up and walked over to my bathroom. I walked in and wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear," You're beautiful, my Bella." She turned around and snaked her arms around my neck and brought her mouth to mine. For the first time I noticed that I didn't crave her blood, only her body, and that only made me kiss her deeper. Her taste and body was intoxicating and for the second time we were interrupted, but this time by whistling. We turned to see my family all in the entrance to my bathroom smiling hugely, even Rosalie.

"Edward doesn't have to hold back anymore, and Bella you look great!" Emmett said grinning.

"Thank you Emmett for making me feel incredibly awkward," Bella said laughing. Emmett ran over and gave Bella a huge hug

"Welcome back Bella, you scared us all a back there," Emmett said happily. After many hugs and Emmett running round shouting 'Edward can finally get some action!' we decided to go hunting. We walked out the door and the sun beat down on our skin. Bella skin sparkled along with ours.

"I don't like the sun in forks, It just isn't right!" Alice said frowning up at the sky.

"Nor me, it feels wrong," Bella agreed. Then as Bella finished talking, rain cascaded from the blue, still sunny sky. We all turned to Bella completely shocked.

"Did I just do that?" she asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know, try and do something else." I said amazed. It was still pouring rain but everyone just stared at Bella unaware of their saturated bodies. Bella concentrated on a tree and with in seconds it was engulfed by orange flames. Bella jumped back and spun round to us,

"What The Hell! Is Going On!" she screeched.

_What do you think?...JCCx (the writer)_


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm sorry I haven't sent the next chapter in a while but I had really bad writers block and am sick! Sorry if this is a bit sucky!...JCCx (the writer)_

_(I own nothing)_

I walked towards Bella and wrapped my arms around her perfect body. We were both dripping wet so I pulled Bella under the shelter of the porch. The family followed us up the steps,

"That is so cool Bella!" Emmett shouted.

"You are not helping Emmett, Bella are you ok?" I asked. She pulled away from me and stared at the blazing tree.

"I just did that, didn't I" she said warily. Her eyes were wide showing the strange color change, red to blue. I was gazing intently as her eyes merged from red to blue when my mind made sense of this situation.

"Red is for fire and blue is water!" I said smiled hugely. Everyone turned to look at me like I belonged in a straight jacket.

"Look at her eyes; they change from red to blue and when she woke up they were green and grey. What does that mean?" I explained. I thought about the colors and what they represented but Esme came up with an answer before any of us.

"Earth and Air!" she told us.

"Bella can control the element!" Alice yelped. Bella had remained silent for the whole conversation but once Alice spoke, Bella started arguing.

"No I don't! No one can do that, and it doesn't make any sense! That could have been a coincidence…" Bella ranted, but I stopped her with a finger over her lips.

"Concentrate on the Earth and see what happens, what's the harm in that?" I pleaded with her to do as I asked. She sighed and turned round to look at the drive and forest. Everything was silent for a while whilst Bella stood still with her eyes closed.

We were all staring at the area in front of us when flowers started sprouting from the grass. Everyone gasped especially Esme; it was so beautiful, just like my Bella. The grass became a canvas for the different colored petals and buds each with its own scent.

Bella opened one eye and gasped at the view in front of her. She turned to look at us and she had a small smile on her lips.

"That's Earth," I said happily and ran to Bella. She giggled when I picked her up kissing her passionately.

"Excuse me, I know you are sexually deprived but this can wait, I want to see air!" Emmett chuckled.

We pulled apart reluctantly but Bella had a huge grin on her face. Then there was a gust of wind and Emmett went flying into the flowers.

"I don't deserve you," I said between laughing. Everyone was laughing as we watched Emmett get out of the Emmett shaped dent in the flowers and grass.

"This means war Isabella Cullen," Emmett said with a determined look on his face. Bella laughed and Emmett didn't stand on his feet long before he was flung into a tree. The tree broke with a loud crack and everyone's laughs intensified.

"Two for me," Bella shouted between fights of hysterics.

_How was it? And do you want me to write the wedding?...JCCx_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hi…Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I have been at a choir camp and had a lot of work to catch up on. But this chapter is quite long for me! And there are links to the pictures of what everyone is wearing and an important question! JCCx (the writer)_

_(I own nothing)_

I was stood in Jasper's bathroom staring at myself in the mirror. The wedding was starting soon and I was ridiculously nervous; what if she got cold feet and ran away!

"She isn't going to run Edward," Jasper reassured me. He was wearing his best mans suit and had a huge smile plastered across his face.

"Whatever, how is she?" I asked him. He had gone to see Alice and she was with Bella.

"I didn't see her, not allowed remember, but Alice said she is great," he told me. No one other than Alice and Rosalie had been able to see Bella, and when ever they were around me they would sing annoying songs in their head.

"Of course you didn't, do you have the rings?" I asked rapidly. I was wearing a whole into the floor where I was pacing so much, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Yes I do, will you calm down you are making me nervous," Jasper joked but it didn't help.

"I can't help it, what if she backs out?" I asked frantically.

"She isn't going to back out Edward! Why would she? She loves you and you love her, I know I have to live with it," he laughed "so take a deep breath, everything will be fine," he promised. I took his advice and filled my lungs with unnecessary air.

"Better? There is no need to be worried. This is what you both want, again I know," he chuckled. I could feel my nerves calming but it wasn't enough to stop me panicking.

"Are you ready, my brother?" Emmett asked from the door way, he walked in and shut the door behind him. Emmett was wearing a black suit, like Jasper and had a white freesia poking out of his button whole. I loved the freesias; they were so fitting.

"Yes, let's go," I said. We walked out of Jasper's room together and down the hall. Alice and Rosalie were carefully distracting their thoughts from Bella and the dress, which annoyed me; stupid human traditions.

"_Hey Mickey you're so fine…" _Alice sang.

"I'm going!" I yelled.

We ran to the meadow but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the location for mine and Bella's wedding.

There were no chairs as this was a tiny wedding, as requested by Bella but an enormous arch instead. It was made with a white frame and had flowers wrapping around the pillars. It was also clear that Bella had been here as flowers circled the meadow and arch. It was sunny; my guess thanks to Bella. Jasper, Emmett and I all sparkled in the warm light.

It was beautiful and perfect for Bella and me.

"Bella has worked her magic," Emmett concluded. The smile on my lips widened; this was going to be the best day of my life. By the arch stood Esme and Carlisle, they were talking quietly but I could hear their ecstatic thoughts.

"_They are going to be so happy together…"_ Carlisle thought.

"Edward you're here," Esme called excitedly before running over to me. She held me close to her body. If we were human I'm sure I would have had several broken bones.

"Hello Esme," I laughed. Esme was wearing a mid length dress which floated around her body. We had decided to have a cream and chocolate color scheme and I loved it; it was…warm.

"I am so proud of you," she announced. Esme pulled away from me and walked back to Carlisle's side. He turned and gave her a quick kiss before walking away.

"I'll see you soon," Carlisle told Esme.

"Where are you going?" I asked confused.

"I'm going to walk Bella down the aisle," he said, smiling proudly. I was speechless but I was smiling like a maniac as well. Carlisle left and Esme, Jasper, Emmett and I took our places. It wasn't long before we could hear them making their way through the forest. I took a deep breath and looked at the source of the noise.

My angel walked throw the trees and into the meadow. My mouth fell open.

She looked like a goddess. She wore a floor length white dress with lace work perfecting it. It had strap sleeves and went in a small 'v' at the front. It was tight fitting at the top and emphasized her curves but flowed out at the bottom. Her veil ran along the grass and was frames by a lace border. Her dark hair fell in loose curls down her back underneath her veil and her makeup was minimal but highlighted her slowly changing eyes. She held a bouquet of cream freesias and lilies in her free hand and also sparkled in the light.

Alice and Rosalie walked in front of Bella and Carlisle. They were wearing chocolate strapless dress's that danced around their slim frames.

"_Rosalie's boobs look amazing in that dress! I can't wait to take it off of her"_ Emmett thought. I turned my head to stare at him.

"_Oh sorry," _he thought. I turned back to Bella and watched as she walked closer with her arm linked through Carlisle's. They both had outstanding smiles on their faces and so did the rest of the family. Bella reached the arch with Carlisle and he gave her a quick hug and she mouthed thank you when he pulled back. She handed her bouquet to Alice who was standing next to Jasper. Once she turned back to me I took her hands in mine and Emmett started the ceremony.

"Fellow Cullen's, we are gathered together today to witness Edward Cullen and Bella Swan get married. Yay! About time!" Emmett said. We all laughed; trust Emmett to make the situation funny.

I stared at Bella whilst Emmett babbled and occasionally I would mouth 'I love you' and she would reply with 'I love you too'.

"Vow time!" Emmett declared. I was going first so I took a deep breath and began.

"Bella, I always thought that my life was dark and bloody but you believed that I was somebody. You always see the best in people and are the most loving person I know. You risked your life everyday to be with me but never ran screaming. You are beautiful inside and out and I will never understand what I have done to deserve you, my angel. I will always love you and not even death will separate us," I and everyone else smiled at our little inside joke "you are my light, my heart and my life and I give myself to you." I finished and kissed the palm of our intertwined hands.

"Your turn Bella," Emmett said. Bella, like me, took a deep breath and locked eyes with me.

"We have been through so much, and we have come through together. The lion and the lamb," she said smiling "You have saved me from myself and other countless times and have always done what's right. You have given me all I could ask for in life. To love, and be loved in return. You are my savior, my knight in shining armor. I love you and always will and I can't wait to spend eternity together," she finished and the smile still in place.

I was knocked breathless by her words and the rest of the ceremony past in a blur until it came to the 'I do's'.

"Do you Edward, take Bella to be your wife?" he asked.

"_What a stupid question,"_ he thought.

"I do," I said without hesitation.

"Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I do," she said just as fast.

"Awe, so by my Emmett power I now pronounce you husband and wife. Go kiss her Edward!" he shouted and I obliged happily.

_So how was it? I'm sorry about my really bad description of what everyone is wearing so here are the links! JCCx (the writer)_

Bella's Dress:

(the last one)

Alice and Rosalie's Dress's:

(Change it to brown)

Bella's Bouquet:

(The freesias are quiet near the bottom of the list, imagine them in cream)

Esme's Dress:

hair:

do you want me to finish it there or do the wedding night? JCCx


	19. Author's Note

Hi!

Sorry about the links (it did the same thing for the ring!) but I have posted them on my profile. To get there go to Une Reine Guadeloupeenne's favorite authors list and click on JCCx.

Again I am sorry but my descriptions aren't very good and it would make so much more sense is you checked out the pictures!

Lots of love

JCCx


	20. Chapter 19

_Hi sorry this took so long to write but it was really hard! I hope it is ok! JCCx_

_(I own nothing)_

**WARNING- THIS MAY CONTAIN SOME M CONTENT (BUT IT ISNT GRAPHIC)**

We walked down the hall and reached our room; 679. Bella pushed the key into the lock and turned the handle. The door swung open to reveal a glamour's penthouse suite. She took a step forward, but I wound my arms around her waist to stop her.

"We are doing this properly!" I told her. She laughed as I picked her up and walked across the make shift threshold. She had already been back to our house to change, but she used her new vampire speed and was in and out before I could even speak.

I walked in with Bella in my arms and flicked on the lights. The room had a living room, master bedroom with a huge en-suite with a massive Jacuzzi bath and a balcony. The living room had couches, arm chairs and a coffee table. I lay Bella down on the gold and cream stripped couch and slid up the next to her. She flipped over and gazed into my eyes, and I did the same.

"How does it feel to be married? Mrs. Cullen," I asked. I glanced down at my ring on her finger and my heart soared. She was mine! I didn't want Bella to sound like an object, but knowing that no other man could mean as much as I do to her was a reassurance. I still couldn't comprehend what I had done to deserve her, but I knew I was living a fantasy and I never wanted it to end. I had been waiting for Bella for my entire vampire life without realizing it and now I had her I didn't want anything more than to hold her and hear her angelic voice.

"It is amazing! How about you Mr. Cullen?" Bella asked smiling. She had the intense, loving look in her eyes at the moment and I found myself lost in their depth. She pushed herself up and onto my chest. She started kissing along my neck and up to my ear. I groaned involuntarily and flipped, so I was on top of her.

"You're back!" she shouted triumphantly. I didn't respond but trailed my hands up her curves and kissed her. She replied enthusiastically, and I sat up and pulled her onto my lap. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed her hands into my hair. I pulled her closer and drew lines up and down her spine. She shivered, but I wasn't worried like I used to be, she couldn't get cold. Our kiss was growing more passionate and I picked Bella up; her legs still around my hips and lead us into our bedroom. The room was painted cream and had an enormous four poster iron bed. It had material draped over the edges and it made a small room inside. I pushed the material aside and sat on the edge of the bed.

Bella pulled back and dazzled me with her smile. I remembered the time she said I dazzled her, and I wished she could know what her presence does to me. It goes beyond dazzling it… it's hypnotizing. I am blinded by her very presence. Everything about Bella enticed me. She is like the sun, she radiates warmth, light and love and I wanted to do nothing more than to bask in it. Bella was still kissing me and I was kissing back with the same intensity.

Our lips danced together and she moved her arms to place them around my neck. I lay her back onto the bed, not breaking the kiss. I caressed her legs and up her curved sides. Her skin was soft, but didn't have the same warmth as it used to. It didn't bother me, and I definitely didn't regret it. If Bella wasn't a vampire, she would be dead. The words scared me and suddenly realized that I would have never been able to let Bella die, and if she did, I wouldn't be able to kill myself either.

"_Edward, promise me you won't go back to Italy." My stomach twisted into a knot, I couldn't make that promise._

"_Bella please, you aren't going anywhere." I was begging her to change the topic but I knew Bella to well to think she would give up that easily._

"_Edward, please just promise me, think of what it would do to your family and do it for me, I don't want you to ever think about going back there, you need to carry on with your life without me." A single tear rolled down her cheek and if I could cry I would be._

"_Bella, please stop, you aren't going anywhere, you will be fine I promise and I need you, you are going to fight this ok, and I have a plan, I'm not loosing you again. I know what that feels like so please for me just keep going." I was fighting the sobs now, but Bella's brown eyes were streaming tears. I brought my face up and lowered my lips to hers. Her warm lips welcomed mine and I molded my body to hers. After a little while I pulled back to let her breath and perched on the side of her bed._

I would do as she asked. Why was I thinking about this? It was my wedding night! I blocked the unneasseccry thoughts from my mind and focused on Bella's body underneath mine. Her enticing body moved in rhythm's that drew me in. I was the plant and she was the sun.

As a newborn vampire, her scent still lingered, and I longed for it. Although I no longer craved her blood, it was her body I craved. That side of me was no longer tamable, and I slowly slide her shirt up her sides. The material gathered underneath my hands and reviled her sensual hourglass shape. Bella raised her upper body and I removed her shirt. The arch in her back promoted her lace covered breasts, and I wrapped my hands around her slim waist, pulling her up to meet my gaze.

"You are gorgeous." I told her. I felt like I was telling a lie; she was beyond gorgeous, she was angelic, radiant and bewitching. The feel of her skin caressing mine sent me to paradise and in that moment I didn't think of the monster that I was. What was the need? I didn't need to go to heaven, I was already there.

She trailed her hands up my legs and pulled my simple black shirt of once she reached my torso. She trailed kisses up my stomach, to my neck and then finally my lips. We had never gone this far before and I was terrified! It was an irrational fear and I knew it but Bella had never seen me so exposed, and I didn't want her to think any less of me. But I was her husband, and I had nothing to hide from her, I just wished I knew what her true reaction would be. I was a master at reading her expressions but she could alter those easily and in times like these I didn't want editing.

I removed the remainder of Bella's clothing and she did the same to me. I was outstanded, she was the picture of innocence and beauty. Michael Angelo could not even come close to imitating her. She was like heavens art in the flesh. Bella turned away from my gaze, and I realized I had been staring. I put my finger under her chin and tilted her head back. Her hair fell down her pale back like a chocolate fountain.

"You have nothing to be self conscious about; I am just stunned that it is possible for someone to be so beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself," She said smiling. Bella kissed me lightly and I kissed back. Our bodies molded together, and we made love. It was gentle and yet the most intense experience of my life. We showed how much we loved each other in a physical way; it was also one of the most enjoyable experiences of my life. I had never felt such powerful emotions in one situation. I could see why Emmett and Jasper were pushing me to do this. In the morning Bella and I decided it was time to get up and take a shower (together) but not before I showed her my gratitude.

"Thank you," I whispered in her ear. She rolled over gathering the sheets around her body and kissed me delicate on the cheek.

"No, thank you," She whispered.

_So what did you think? And that is also the end of my story! __L__ But I have lots of new ideas! Thank you so much to everyone who read the story and reviewed! This was my first fanfic and I am glad people liked it! Thank you so much! JCCx_


	21. Authors Note

Hello

Hello!

I wanted to let the readers of this story know that I am doing a revised version on my account. After reading this back I realized I could do much better now and wanted to give it a go! Please check it out I you are interested! You can find my account at Une Reine Guadeloupeenne favorite author's page.

Thanks JCCx


End file.
